Agent Cool
Agent Cool was a UPF Agent and a huge enemy to the RPA and he only cares about killing Unknown. He wants to make sure that Unknown dies no matter what. He will do anything to kill him. He is currently thinking of plans to kill him and is thinking of making an army called 'Anti-Unknown Force' to eliminate Unknown once and for all. He is probably more dangerous than Unknown himself. He was defeated once and for all on May 2, 2016. He is ranked #1 on the RPA Most Wanted List. History Meeting Unknown On July 18, 2014, he was robbing the Coffee Shop and bumped into Unknown while he was robbing, he quickly became friends with him and they teamed up to become legendary robbers. The next day, he found out about the Robber Penguin Agency and asked Unknown if he could join. Unknown said he needed a wikia account to join so he made one and named it "TheRPADude". He came and met unknown on his wiki chat and unknown asked him what his agent codename would be. He thought that Unknown just wanted personal information from him and accused Unknown of stalking him. He was later banned from the wiki for a month after threatening to hack it. Ever since that day he was vowed to get his revenge. Undercover Revenge Mission On July 21, 2014, he created a new wikia account called "UltimateRPADude" to get revenge on Unknown for banning him from his wiki. When he met unknown on chat, he immediately found out his identity due to his username. After denying it many times, unknown wasn't fooled and banned him forever and his original account for 3 more months so that his ban will end on November 21, 2014. Angered, he decided to never give up until Unknown is finally eliminated. On August 21, 2014, he logged out of his wikia account and vandalized the wiki and blamed it on Bongi6 to get him fired. However he got blocked again but they didn't realize that he was TheRPADude. He was surprised that they didn't find out so he decided to log out of his accounts and fool Unknown and his agents for revenge. On August 29, 2014, he vandalized again and he was banned by Agent Bon Chaos. Later, he claimed that his block was unfair. Everyone was against him and he began to get revenge on not only Unknown, but the entire RPA. The next couple of days, he vandalized the wiki and got blocked many times but nobody suspected that it was him, he created another account called "TheBestRPADude" but he was immediately caught by Unknown and was blocked again and his original account's block was changed to March 1, 2015, he decided that he was not going to put with Unknown anymore. Then when he heard that he was not unknown's only rival, he decided to find one of Unknown's greatest enemies ever! So he found Agent Mastermind and his agency. He decided to join and revealed all of his plans to Unknown. He was about to log into his account and reveal himself but he forgot his password. He told Mastermind his "ultimate plan" to eliminate Unknown. He discovered it and warned the RPA and they ended up defeating him. He swore revenge on them ever since and has teamed up with mastermind to eliminate unknown with the codename "Agent Cool". Return On July 22, 2015, Agent Cool went undercover and left a secret message to Omega X and Agent Unknown noticed it very quickly. He quickly informed another agency about it who were rivals to Agent Cool. Most of the agency suspected that it was Agent Mastermind or Agent 300 but nobody except Agent Titanium though that it was Agent Cool. People started brainstorming who could have sent that message. On the same day, he sent a message to Agent Club which was a sort of poem where he said "I have a plan to defeat Unknown, I need your help so I won't be alone. His agency's a failure, I was happy when it closed. Then it just reopened and I my mind was blown. I hate him so much, I'll make him a mess. I need you to join my on my "Kill Unknown" quest. Please join it now, don't look like a fool. Btw guys, it's Agent..............". He didn't state what rhymed with "fool" meaning that it was left for Club to figure out. Nobody suspected it was him still. On July 23, 2015, Agent Titanium let out that he though it was him. Agent Cool later insulted him and said that he couldn't believe he was the only one to know who he was. This meant he had confirmed that he was Agent Cool. This caused Agent Unknown to change his opinion and say that Cool had sent it. On July 24, 2015, Agent Cool left a message to somebody asking them if he wanted to join the Ultimate Penguin Force to kill Unknown. This proved that Agent Cool was the culprit and was back to get revenge on Unknown and the RPA once again after 10 months of disappearance (he was last seen in a battle against Agent Bon Chaos in Operation: Science). On August 20, 2015; his wiki named "Destroy Agent Unknown" wiki has been destroyed by Agent Club. He along with Agent 300 disappeared after that and up until March 5 2016, it was unknown if they would ever return. Second Return and Operation C.O.O.L 2 On March 5 2016, Agent Unknown's Wikia Account had somehow been hacked. Nobody knew who it was and didn't know what to do. The next day, it was revealed to be Agent Cool who had made another surprising return to the agency after not having appeared since August 2015. He hacked Agent Unknown and blocked every active agent on the wiki and made himself the only admin on the wiki. Just a few hours later, Bon Chaos had unblocked everyone and blocked Cool. Everybody thought that he was done for and would never bother them again. But they were wrong as Cool had more plans up his sleeve. He is planning to invade many different agencies that are allies with the RPA such as the Pookie Hater Defense. This led to the creation of Operation C.O.O.L 2 to destroy Agent Cool once and for all. Trivia *Every little problem he has on wikia, he blames it on Agent Unknown.